La Oscuridad La luz y El Amor
by 39medalla
Summary: Rainbow es acusada de robo y para limpiar su nombre se une al ejercito que esta en guerra contra el reino de las tierras oscuras, asiendo el juramente de volver al lado de su novia Applejack.


_**La Oscuridad, La Luz y El Amor.**_

_**Capítulo 1: La Batalla del Cráter. **_

_**Punto de vista de Applejack.**_

Cinco años han pasado desde que Ponyville acusada de robo, huiste, no porque las acusaciones eran ciertas, si no para poder limpiar tu nombre, las cosas simplemente empeoraban, no sabías que hacer y decidiste unirte al ejército.

Si no podías limpiar tu nombre, pagarías la suma que supuestamente habías robado. Pero 200,000 monedas no se consiguen fácilmente, no ahora que el reino se encuentra en guerra y con la orden de arresto. Aceptaban cualquier Pony entre sus filas sin importar su pasado e incluso pagarían por sus servicios.

Así que tomaste la decisión de enlistarte.

Mi querida Rainbow Dash, empecé por contar los días, luego los meses, ahora he dejado de contar salvo con la esperanza de que regreses, y con el callado temor de que los años transcurridos sin vernos esta guerra, esta espantosa guerra nos haya cambiado a las dos más de lo imaginable.

_**Punto de vista de Rainbow Dash.**_

(A finales de la guerra civil en un desesperado intento la fuerzas enemigas colocan explosivos debajo de la Unión con la esperanza de romper su línea defensiva y así comenzar la invasión)

Derpy espero que pusieran unos cuantos platos de comida caliente en la carreta para así comenzar arre partirla entre sus amigos soldados;

Cocinero: Aquí tienes cariño.

Derpy: Gracias.

Se vio como ella tiro de la carreta y comenzó a repartir los platos de comida entre los soldados.

Derpy: Aquí tiene señor, Black Diamon.

Black Dia.: Muchas gracias hija, no tienes algo de estofado.

Derpy: Hoy no señor. Aquí está el tuyo Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Gracias Derpy.

Derpy se alejó de Rainbow Dash repartiendo platos de comida, a los pobres soldados cansados.

Black Dia.: Es una buena chica.

Rainbow Dash: Claro que sí, no debería estar aquí.

Black Dia.: Te siguió.

Rainbow Dash: Algo así, recuerdas que me culparon de robarle un dinero a la princesa.

Black Dia.: Si.

Rainbow Dash: Ella fue una de las pocas que me creyó, y fue la única que me siguió, hasta este horrible lugar.

Ella se sentó en su lugar de nuevo y saco de su viejo bolso un libro, un libro que le avía regalado Twilight Sparkle antes de irse, con una de todas ellas juntas y otra de Applejack, y recordaba los fugases momentos que pasaron juntas, y le gustaría volver a revivirlos.

Pero sin saberlo sus enemigos tramaban algo, algo debajo de sus pies.

"! Aquí hay pólvora suficiente como para volar el cielo!", "Si será un auténtico despertar al estilo de la guerra".

De repente un soldado gritando de alegría y emoción atravesaba el campo de soldados, "La guerra avía terminado", que hermoso sonaron esas palabras, "La princesa Celestia avia firmado un documento anunciando el fin de la guerra", aunque ahora la princesa Celestia se avía vuelto la enemiga de Rainbow Dash, no pudo evitar agradecer a lo que quedaba del cielo por la noticia.

No fue la única que estaba gritando de emoción, Derpy, Black Diamon, todos los soldados se encontraban eufóricos de alegría 5 años avían pasado luchando, y ahora podían volver a casa. Hasta que de pronto Derpy se detuvo en medio de la celebración.

_**Punto de vista de Applejack.**_

Applejack y todas las chicas se encontraban en la plaza al igual que los soldados se encontraban celebrando, y como algo adicional Twilight Sparkle, avía descubierto el hechizo "Los ojos del mundo", con el cual podía ver a una persona en cualquier lado, siempre y cuando tuviera una foto de ella así que como era de suponerse Applejack se avia quedado con una foto de Rainbow Dash, y sonrió al ver que está bien y lo mejor a un, feliz. Al igual que Applejack Carrot Top por ver a Derpy que avía decidido a seguir a Rainbow Dash a la guerra, incluso la Princesa Celestia esta admirando la escena desde su palacio.

Se alegraba que esa absurda batalla por fin allá acabado, y se sentía muy por haber acusado a la pobre Rainbow Dash del robo, los investigadores del palacio avían descubierto que uno de los guardias reales avía sido quien robo el dinero, para saldar una deuda de juego.

Pero todos notaron algo extraño, Derpy se avía arrodillado con la oreja en el suelo, como intentando escuchar algo... de repente todos dejaron de estar celebrando al ver que Black Diamon estaba haciendo lo mismo con su cuchillo.

De repente el comenzó a gritar, "!Corran, Corran!" todos comenzaron a correr así la izquierda y derecha lo más rápido que podían, nadie entendía porque hasta que de repente el suelo comenzó a levantarse y de repente una bola de fuego, tierra y humo inundo el aviente, elevando montones de tierra en el aíra, sepultando vivos a varios solados... entre a ellos a Derpy y Rainbow Dash.

Que estaba pasando, avía un gran alboroto, porque avían atacado si avía paz, de la nada la princesa Celestia apareció y comenzó a explicarles, el reino de Las tierras oscuras, si avían firmado el tratado de paz, pero que ellos no avía sabido la noticia hasta el día de hoy, en otras palabras, esos soldados creían que todavía estaban en guerra.

_**Punto de vista de Rainbow Dash.**_

Rainbow Dash salió de en medio de la tierra escupiéndola de su boca, respiraba con alivio, por un momento pensó que su vida avía termino ahí, miro a su alrededor y vio al horizonte a Black Diamon, levantándose, y a Derpy que estaba buscado más soldados enterrados vivos.

Miro el suelo y se dio cuenta que su libro se avía destrozado en varia partes, pero las dos fotos todavía seguían ahí, tomo las que pudo y las junto todos para atarlas con un pedazo de tela que encontró ahí mismo.

Beso la foto de Applejack, y de repente oyó un grito:

Black Diamon: !Rainbow Dash!

Ella voltio a ver asía el horizonte y diviso a todo el ejercito que venía asía ellos, a pesar de la nueve de polvo vio que venía dispuesto a matarlos, a todos, pero esa mañana, la suerte estaba de su lado.

Cuando los soldados intentaron subir la "colina" que debía dejar la explosión, se comenzaron a tropezar, cayendo asía atrás, los soldados comenzaron a exasperarse, y sin saber que hacer se atribularon uno sobre otro, aplastando a sus compañeros en las paredes.

"Atrás repliéguense... atrás" eran las palabras que gritaban los pobres soldados que estaban a punto de morir.

"Están atrapados en un maldito cráter, les salió el tiro por la culata", "Enviemos a esos bastardos devuelta al infierno". Insultos y gritos eran lo que decían los soldados seguidores de la princesa Celestia, que comenzaron a reunirse en las orilla del cráter, con sus mosquetes en mano, desenterrando los cañones para usarlos contra ellos. Venían de todos lados

"Vamos tiren... tiren con fuerza" dijo un soldado tirando de un cañón de 80 centímetros. "Yo te ayudo", "Estúpidos cavaron su propia tumba".

Rainbow Dash por fin se logró parar y como una experta comenzó a gritar órdenes a los soldados:

Rainbow Dash: ¡Cubran aquel flanco, traigan los obuses que encuentra y la artillería explosiva!

Black Diamon: ¡Es un juego de niños!

Rainbow Dash: ?Que?

Black Diamon: ¡Es un juego de niños, se han metido en la boca del lobo... están perdidos!

_**Punto de vista de Applejack.**_

Todos en Pineville vieron con horror la escena, incluso la princesa Celestia se avía tapado la boca con desagrado ala escena delante de sus ojos. Vieron como todos los soldados de la princesa Celestia se ponían en filas de dos, disparando sin piedad fusilando a todos los soldados debajo de ellos.

Los soldados los fusilaban sin piedad ni misericordia, vieron como Black Diamon tomo un mosquete con bayoneta y lo arrojo como si fuera una lanza clavándosela en el pecho a un soldado.

Como dispararon un obús y la explosión de la bala asesinara a un grupo de soldados, que volaron en pedazos.

"Disparen acabemos con ellos" fue lo que se oyó gritar entre una mezcla de disparos y gritos de agonía de los soldados que recibían los disparos.

De un momento a otro, los soldados se quedaron sin munición y comenzaron a arrojarse al acantilado desenvainando, sus cuchillos y revólveres colt. ""El cañón por aquí deprisa, deprisa" unos cuantos soldados están a punto de subir cuando les disparan con un cañón reglamentario a quema ropa, enviándolos devuelta al cráter como cadáveres.

Los soldados encontraron una brecha y comenzaron a subir, obligando a que los soldados que se encontraban arriba comenzaran a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. La pelea se avía dividido en dos partes, en el cráter y en su orilla.

Todos están gritándole a la princesa que hiciera algo, no era una batalla, era una masacre, de repente Applejack grito llamando la atención y vieron como Rainbow Dash era tomo del cuello por la espalda, pero diestramente ella le dio un cabezazo y luego lo arrojo al cráter, de repente el grito de Derpy llamo la atención de Rainbow Dash y vio como la arrojaron al cráter.

Carrot Top se desmayó, pero no vio como Rainbow Dash corrió a la orilla por donde ella avía caído, "¡Derpy!" fue lo que grito, antes de mirar abajo y divisarla en medio de la enorme batalla, de repente Rainbow Dash salto, desenvainado su cuchillo, "¡Derpy!" volvió a gritar al oírla gritar.

Con ese cuchillo se comenzó a abrir paso entre los soldados que se lo impedían, reciba golpes y cortadas, pero era su deber, no su obligación proteger a Derpy, ya que ella estaba allí por su culpa.

Applejack: Tu puedes... !Tu puedes Rainbow Dash¡

Grito Applejack, de repente todos comenzaron a gritar el nombre de Rainbow Dash intentando darle apoyo, incluso la princesa susurro un "Tú puedes". Sin saber cómo se oyó la voz de Derpy gritando el nombre de Rainbow Dash, y de la nada se vio como Rainbow Dash tomaba a Derpy y se la hecha en la espalda, a tal modo que se recargara en ella, para poder sacarla de ahí. "¡Salgan... Salgan de aquí!" gritaron los soldados abriendo momentáneamente un camino para que pudieran escapar del cráter.

Un nuevo grito salió de la boca de Applejack al ver como un soldado enemigo golpeaba a Rainbow Dash dejándola caer en el barro. Rainbow Dash logro tomar el revolver de un soldado muerto a su derecha, y comenzó a disparar, lanzo y grito y continuo disparando no solo al soldado que la golpeo sino a cualquiera que se acercó a ella o Derpy.

Hasta que la voz de Derpy la saco del trance asesino;

Derpy: Rainbow... Rainbow.

Se vio a Derpy sumergida en sangre y lodo de una pila de muertos que estaba delante de ellas...

Rainbow Dash: ¡Levante!

Ella logro sacarla del lodo y la abraso fuerte mente, intentando decirle que no la dejaría.

Y lo último que vieron fue el reflejo los soldados de la princesa celestia, apuñalando los cadáveres de los soldados muertos.


End file.
